metalfandomcom-20200223-history
Grand Magus
Grand Magus are a heavy metal band from Stockholm, Sweden. History Grand Magus was formed by former Cardinal Fang vocalist Janne "JB" Christoffersson and bassist Fox.Grand Magus at MusicMight They soon teamed up with drummer Fredrik "Trisse" Liefvendahl and recorded a three track demo. This recording led to an appearance on the Waterdragon Records compilation, Greatest Hits Vol. 1 (2000). After this compilation they put out a split 7" with Spiritual Beggars (who JB would later join) on Southern Lord Records. This split was followed closely by their debut album, Grand Magus (2001), on Rise Above Records. Two more albums would follow, Monument (2003) and Wolf's Return (2005), both on Rise Above. In 2006 Trisse left the band and Sebastian "SEB" Sippola was recruited on drums. The band released their fourth album, Iron Will, on June 9, 2008 on Rise Above. On December 2009 Roadrunner records announced they are releasing Grand Magus fifth album called Hammer of the North in summer of 2010.http://www.roadrunnerrecords.com/blabbermouth.net/news.aspx?mode=Article&newsitemID=131436 The news is posted on their website. On March 8, 2012, the band announces that they signed with Nuclear Blast Records to release their sixth album The Hunt. GRAND MAGUS – SIGN WITH NUCLEAR BLAST JB commented: "Grand Magus have finally found their hailing port – we’ve wrapped up a deal with the mighty Heavy Metal label Nuclear Blast. By this, a new chapter will be opened, both in our band and in metal history. With THE HUNT we will consequently keep on marching down the metallic path we’ve started to pursue over the course of the past years. Be prepared to be lined up in our sights from the end of May on, when The Hunt will strike! FUCK THE WORLD!“ Sebastian "Seb" Sippola has left the band during to the recordings of The Hunt and replace by Ludwig “Ludde” Witt of Spiritual Beggars.GRAND MAGUS - INTRODUCE NEW DRUMMER! On May 25, 2012, The Hunt was released. Grand Magus went on tour along with Enforcer and Angel Witch to promote their latest album. GRAND MAGUS & ENFORCER – ON TOUR TOGETHER WITH ANGEL WITCH! On September 13, 2013, has announced to record the follow-up album The Hunt. After finishing up demoing and a pre-production phase, the band entered the recording state at the beginning of September. To get a better record, the band have once again engaged with Nico Elgstrand as a producer, who already had his hands on the controllers for the previous album, as well as the engineering force of Staffan Karlsson at Studio Sweetspot in Halmstad, who has worked with Arch Enemy and he mixed the most recent record of Spiritual Beggars. GRAND MAGUS – ENTER THE STUDIOS TO RECORD NEW ALBUM! On November 19, 2013, the band has been unveiled to their upcoming seventh studio album entitled Triumph and Power which is set to be release on January 31, 2014 via Europe and February 4, 2014 via North America via Nuclear Blast. GRAND MAGUS: NEW ALBUM DETAILS UNVEILED! Members Current line-up * Janne "JB" Christoffersson - lead vocals, guitar (1996-present) * Fox Skinner - bass, backing vocals (1996-present) * Ludwig "Ludde" Witt - drums (2010-present) Past members * Fredrik "Trisse" Liefendahl - drums (1996-2006) * Sebastian "SEB" Sippola - drums (2006-2010) Discography Albums * Grand Magus (2001, Rise Above Records) * Monument (2003, Rise Above Records) * Wolf's Return (2005, Rise Above Records) * Iron Will (2008, Rise Above Records) * Hammer of the North (2010, Roadrunner Records) * The Hunt (2012, Nuclear Blast) * Triumph and Power (2014, Nuclear Blast) Singles/EPs * Split 7" with Spiritual Beggars (2001 Southern Lord Records) Compilation appearances *"Glow" and "Mountain of Power" on Greatest Hits Vol. 1 (2000 Water Dragon Records) *"Lodbrok" on Rebirth of the Heavy (2002 The Music Cartel) References External links * Official Grand Magus homepage * Grand Magus biography at Rise Above Records homepage Category:Swedish bands Category:Swedish heavy metal bands Category:Swedish doom metal bands Category:Heavy metal bands Category:Doom metal bands